1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chocks and more particularly pertains to a new air cylinder-driven wheel chock for automatically inserting a wheel chock into position when desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of chocks is known in the prior art. More specifically, chocks heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art chocks include U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,158; U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,121; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 316,243; U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,170; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 348,966; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,905.
In these respects, the air cylinder-driven wheel chock according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of automatically inserting a wheel chock into position when desired.